living life
by let the music set you free 15
Summary: bella goes to and end of a year party, while shes there Ricky the most popular guy in the school rapes her. when she moves to her dads she meets a boy named edward cullen and his family. what happens when Ricky comes back into bellas life ?
1. Chapter 1

living life

this is my first fanfiction so please be nice to me  
**i don't own twilight**

Bpov chapter one remembering

Great I officially hate my life. My mom thinks I am not safe at home anymore so she's sending me back to Forks to live with my dad I never really like living there. When I got to forks it was like any other day, I started to unpack my things then I took a shower to help me sleep .yeah right like I am going to sleep when it's raining so hard . Finally I fell asleep, my dream was nice I dreamt of my life back in Florida, my mom Phil and the one person I didn't want to dream of was _him _he made my life miserable ._He_ raped me .

(**bold are bella's dearms)**  
**What happened was I went to an end of the school party for sophomore year. I didn't want to go, but my mom thought I should go. So I went, there was alchahol being served .then the hottest guy in the school wanted to dance with me, are you kidding me Ricky Simpson wanted to dance with me Bella swan he was so beautiful he had dark black hair with ice blue eyes . his body was well built and his smile was the perfect package and I had long brown hair with big brown eyes and I am not popular I am just normal .I really didn't know how to dance but I didn't care. so I dance to the beat. We danced to ''I gotta feeling" by the black eyed peas then he started to kiss me, I kissed back.**

"You know your not the best dancer but you are a good kisser."

"um, thanks "oh my god did he just call me a good kisser  
then he grabbed me by my hand.

"Close your eyes I have a surprise for you and you promise not to open your beautiful eyes. "He said

"ok "

"ok you can open them now "Ricky said. We were in a room that was dark and that know one can hear us. Then I was thinking to myself "no one can hear us ",then I looked around the room all I could see was a role of tape in hands

" now if you behave you wont get hurt ."Then he started to take my clothes off

"stop. Please. Stop" I screamed but no one could hear me besides Ricky.

"Your mine now and you can't do anything about it." He whispered in my ear and feeling my body .I didn't want this to happen I kept moving around the room. Then I tripped .when I fell to the ground I found something hard. When I got up I hit his head with it. Then I made a run for it .I ran out of the house with my shirt showing my bra and my hair messed up. I got to my moms house I felt safe.

**"oh my god Bella what happened to you? " My mom was so worried about me I love her so much**

"Oh mom I love….. you I am so happy that you are…. hear .And no I am not ok ,mom i…. was……. raped ."I was crying so hard on her shoulder .

"oh honey who did this to you? " I saw her have tears coming down her eyes_._

"Ricky ……..Simpson" i said with hate

"ok well we will get to the bottom of this but i am going to sent you to your fathers so you dont have to see that asshole anymore ok honey."  
"ok."

"try to get some sleep i am in the other room if you need me. ok i love you ."


	2. Chapter 2

**(a.n:Thanks you guys for commenting this makes me want to do this even more I hope you will like this chapter Bella meets the Cullen's ……..please comment –ivette oh by the way I don't own anything so hears the story)**chapter 2  
_beep……….beep…………beep  
_I freaking hate this I have to got to a new school  
"great ."  
I finally got ready I put some nice jeans in and I royal blue long sleeve shirt on over a black jacket. When I entered the kitchen I found a note from Charlie saying  
_  
hey bells sorry couldn't be here to see you this morning hope you have a great first day so junior year .oh by the way there's a present for you waiting outside. The keys are on the counter well got to go love you.  
-Charlie  
_wait a sec did he just say present. Oh great he gave me something .When I walked out the door I found a truck when I opened the door I found the keys.  
"Oh my gosh he has got to be kidding me. "_ I said with excitement I really didn't care if it was forty degrees out side all I car about is my new truck.  
"Oh crap I am going to be late." I rushed to my new school I walked to the administrations office  
"um... excuse me could you help me I am a new student."_

"Welcome to forks high school what is your name." she sounded friendly

"Isabella Swan."

"Well welcome miss. Swan, hears your schedule and a map of the school."

"_Um thanks." I said while I received my map of the school .I walked out of the administrations office and walked to my first class. When I walked to class everyone seemed to look at me and smiled at me it was really creepy I finally made it to my first class Spanish with Mrs. .Gutierrez I handed her my slip that I had to give her._

"Ohla mi nombre es Mrs. Gutierrez and I will be your Spanish teacher for the year." She had Mexican accent

when the class ended someone tapped my shoulder when I turned around I saw a girl with short black hair and brown eyes

_And a good sense of style._** (A.n all the Cullen's and the Hale's are human just to let you know) **  
"Hi you must be Isabella swan the new student am I right." She sounded really happy and nice and she has a lot of energy.

"Uh yeah I am new here, I liked to be called Bella."

"I am Alice Cullen. well welcome anyways I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and my family at lunch since your new and you don't have many friend yet .so would you like to join us?" Alice was begging to me and I just know her and she's acting as if we were best friend already am beginning to like her already.

"Yeah sure I will join you guys at lunch. Oh Alice I have a question for you, which way is room 403 English with Mr. Frost?"

"Oh he's around the corner on your left and by the way my boyfriend is in that class his name is Jasper he's real nice if you have any other questions tell him well anyways I am going to be late for my class. See you at lunch bye Bella." When that class ended I had math it was so boring I hate it so much it took forever for that class to end and finally I had lunch I got a drink and a pizza and I tried to find Alice.  
"Oh there you are I was looking for you come on you got people to meet .well you already know jasper, this is Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett who is one of my brothers. And this is Edward my other brother and his girlfriend Tanya." She seemed really happy to introduce me to everyone else, but when she said Tanya's name she said it with hate. I wonder why.  
"So where did you come from? Oh and why did you come here? If you don't mind me asking." Alice said politely, everyone's eyes just started to look at me for the answer besides Edward and Tanya, the were kissing and other stuff I really don't want to see.

"I came from sunny Florida, and I can't tell you why I came here there personal reasons."

"Oh, what happened did you get in trouble did something happen to you or you just wanted to move here or are-"Emmett kept saying very things. I wanted to tell them but it would just bring bad memories back that I was just starting to get rid of.

"Emmett she doesn't want to talk about it, don't you ever listen." Rosalie said while smacking him on the back of the head which was really funny.  
"What, I just want to know, gosh" Emmett was so funny he looked like a giant teddy bear.

"Hey I was thinking that if you would want to go to our house this Saturday we are having a big party and afterwards we can have a sleepover, So Bella can you come." I do want to go but I was thinking about what happened the night I went to the last party I don't want that to happen again.

"Uhm I don't think so."

"please, please, please Bella." Alice was begging and she was very convincing person I couldn't say no but I just had to.

"I would only go if there weren't any heavy drinks ok."I can't believe I just said I would go.

"Awww thanks Bella the party starts at 8:00 I will pick you up at 3:00 because you are now my Bella Barbie for the party ok you're such a cool friend."

"Your welcome."  
The bell rang I threw my food way and headed to biology when I entered the class every one had partners besides Edward Cullen great do I really have to sit with him. My day just got worse.  
**(authors note : I would just like to say thanks for everyone who commented and added me to story alerts and I think the next chapter I will have Edward point of view :) and the party I cant wait to write that part. you guys make me so happy I might update more later today so yeah but before I do that you guys need to review the story first.)  
- Ivette  
(ltmsyf.. let the music set you free) **


	3. Chapter 3

**(authors note thanks for the reviews and for the ideas you guys are so cool please, please, please review I cant wait to write this chapter just cant stop thinking about this I have been getting really good ideas lately I am supper happy  
I don't own twilight)**Edwards's points of view  
chap three

* * *

no way I cant believe that Bella has this class I always hated biology. But now I think I am beginning to like it  
oh my gosh Bella is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I love her big brown eyes and long curly brown hair he looks like an angel sent from heaven.  
I think I should have a little fun with her so I decided to write her a note

**(bold Edward **_italics Bella_**)**

hey your Bella swan right? You sat my family's table?  
I pasted the note to her. Then she gave it back to me and it said  
**  
**_Yeah I did. Now what do you want I am trying to pay attention to the lab and you should do the same.  
_When I read it she sounded like he has an attitude and I like it I wrote back  
_  
_**Well I can't I just found the most pretties girl in the world. How could you pay attention?**

When I saw her blush it was so beautiful when she gave me the note back it said.  
_  
Don't you have a girl friend Edward? Because whatever you are trying to put off it's not working with me._

Damn I totally forgot that I have a girlfriend.  
I never liked Tanya but I am captain of the football and she's captain of the cheerleading team.  
So I just thought we had to be together.

But Bella she is my life now, she's my heaven on earth now really have to end it with her good thing the party is a masquerade I hope Alice keeps on changing the themes of the party which was in four days . Thank god

Bella's point of view

when I sat down next to Edward it was weird all he did was stare at me and all the other guy's in the class.  
I just wanted to pay attention in class then I felt a piece of paper against my arm from Edward, then I opened it and it says

**hey your Bella swan right? You sat my family's table?  
**I really don't want to talk to Edward right now so if I just sounded mean to him maybe he would back off.

_Yeah I did. Now what do you want I am trying to pay attention to the lab and you should do the same. _  
I folded the note back and gave it to him the I was hoping that he wouldn't write anything back. But he did anyways. I wonder what it said this time. When I opened it said

**Well I cant I just found the most pretties girl in the world how could you pay attention.  
**Oh great no this can't happen and this wont happen but I couldn't help it so I blushed. That was so sweet. Then something in the back of my mind wanted to tell me something,  
"_No Bella you cant do this to your self not again he already has a girlfriend Tanya remember you don't want to get hurt again."  
_I thought to myself oh yeah he does have a girlfriend  
I wish he didn't though he is just too beautiful to have a sluty girlfriend even though I just meet her she looked the part.  
Then I started to write again saying.

_don't you have a girlfriend Edward because whatever you are trying to put off its not working with me.  
_  
I folded the note back to Edward and when he read it he finally stopped then the final bell rang. I am free. Thank god

Edward's point of view

**when school ended I had to find Tanya, She was waiting at the parking lot. Tanya saw me great I have to do this now**

"hey Eddie how was your day." Damn Ihave told her so many times not to call me that I hate it.

"It was fine, Tanya I have to talk with you in private." Ok here it goes. When I looked over her shoulder Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie where looking me as if they already started to know what's going on.  
They all had smiles and they were hugging each other they all hated Tanya.

"Ok what is it this time?" She sounded pissed off.

"Tanya I have been with you for 4 months now and I don't like you as much as I used to I think we need to end it now."

"Fine whatever but one day you will be sorry for this and you will pay." She turned away and drove off in her car.  
While everyone was cheering for me

"finally I thought you would never break up with that freaking slut, She thinks she is beautiful I have beauty inside and out." Rosalie said

"your right babe you are way better than her and 1,000 times more beautiful than _her_." Emmett said while looking into her eyes

"so who is it, all of a sudden you start acting normal again you're not under the wicked bitch spell anymore your free."Emmett said with so much excitement.

"So who is it."

"Bella" Oh shit I just said that out loud. Fuck. I didn't even realize I said it.

"No freaking way thank god we invited her to the party." Alice said, jumping up and down and then hugged me.

We all headed back to our house now that my secret is out I have to tell Alice to not change the theme of the party.  
So I went up to the third floor up to Alice's room so I knocked on her door, then she opened it and gave me a huge smile

"Alice I need you not to change the theme of the party."

"ok now get out I have to make phone call's and get everything ready for the party on Saturday." She said so then I just walked out of her room and I went to my room and all I did the rest of the day was think of my Bella.

**(A.n : I am going to skip to the day of the party)  
**

Bella's point of view|

today I got a call from Alice saying that she's coming to my house to get me ready for her masquerade party tonight. At 3:00 I heard a knock on the door and I opened it and it was Alice and Rosalie they had bags of dresses for me to try on and a lot of make-up for me crap what did I get myself into.

"Come on Bella we have to get you ready for the party." Alice said while we were walking up to my room.

"Fine just don't get crazy on me please. "

"Oh don't worry by the time we are done with you are going to look beautiful." Rosalie said while doing my hair and Alice doing everything else. Finally I was done with hair and makeup and now I had to try on dresses.

by the time I tried on the 15th dress I found one I really liked it was strap less and when to my knees it was baby blue with silver over it was really nice, and I wore silver flats just in case If I fall. And my mask was in of a half moon with silver on it and baby blue all around it.

When we finally got to there house everyone started to look at me and one person that I thought looked really nice he has bronze messy hair and green eyes and he want he to dance with me. This started to worry me what if he wanted to do something to me but at least he really don't know who I am. Right. So I started to dance with him he was a good dancer I just followed him we danced to a song called "breath me by sia"

I started to sing to it

Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
and, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

"wow you're a beautiful singer, by the way what's your name."

"Bella."

Edwards point of view

"Bella." My Bella just sang to one of the most beautiful song I have ever heard. She looks so nice so I decided to show her something to her up in my room.

Bella's point of view

He grabbed me by the hands and started to take me somewhere so I let go of him and ran away where no one could find me I went outside ,then I tripped over something and I started to cry.

Edwards point of view

when I took her by the hand she just let go of me. Why did she run away by the time I started to looked for her the party was over and everyone started to go away. All I wanted to do is show her my piano and play her a song that I wrote for her. I looked every where for her. I changed out of my costume and when I was on my balcony I saw a girl just lying there and she was crying. It's Bella, I can't tell her who I am or else she will hate me.

I walked down to get her and it started to rain I was so wet, Bella was shaking her dress was torn apart. So I took her inside. And Alice got her to change in warmer clothes I felt so bad for her but she was doing better she wasn't cold anymore.

"Hey you guys let play truth or dare." Emmett said and everyone was in a circle  
"ok I choose……..

* * *

**Authors note thanks you guys for reading the story I hope you like it if I get enough reviews I will update more today or tomorrow I know this was I long chapter but I hope you like it. :)**

-ivette (let the music set you free) ltmsyf


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hey you guys well I really liked the last chapter. Poor Bella she thinks she's going to get hurt again. I would never would want that to happen to her ever. So in this chapter the Cullen's and Bella play truth or dare. I know a lot of other writers put in their stories that the Cullen's play truth or dare. But mine is going to be very different. I would just like to thank one person **_**djamelal**_** for making me a happy person. Well anyways here's the story.  
I don't own twilight. Please comment)**

chapter 4  
Bella's point of view

"I choose Bella." Great

"truth or dare?" obviously I was going to choose truth. I don't want to do anything stupid.

"Truth." I said. I looked at Emmett's face he had a big smile on his face I wonder what he was going to do to me now.

"Ok so what made you come to forks in the first place?" Aww crap why that question I have Emmett for right now. I don't want to tell them the whole story. Actually I don't want to say anything at all.

"Well we are waiting."Emmett said and he was dying to know what I was going to say. Well I have to tell them sooner or later.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Rosalie said it's as if she knew what was going on. Everyone wanted to know what was I was going to say so I took a deep breath

"No its ok I needed to tell you sooner or later anyways. So this is what happened, I was going to an end of the year party for sophomore year. And I went because my mom told me to go and have some fun, so I went to the party. And the most popular boy in the school his name is………umm Ricky …….Simpson…….. asked me to dance with him we danced to "I gotta feeling by the black eyed peas" but I really don't know how to dance so I just danced to the beat and once the song was over he kissed me, and I kissed back. Then he grabbed me by my hands and said "close your eyes I have a surprise for you and you promise not to open your beautiful eyes." and I trusted him so I let him take me where ever he wanted to take me, I was living in the moment and I really didn't care what was going to happen. Then he told me to open my and I realized that no one could hear us and we were all alone with the little light I had I saw that there was tape in his hands. Then he said to me "now if you behave you won't get hurt" then he started to take some of my clothes off of me. It felt so wrong he never noticed me before. I kept begging him to stop, but no one could hear us. Then he whispered to me in my ear "your mine now and you can't do anything about it." Then I finally got myself free when I was running for my dear life I tripped, but when I did trip I found something hard. I got back up again and he got close to me and so I hit him with this hard thing in my hands. Finally I escaped and I ran home to my mom's house. So I was raped." Everyone was speechless especially Rosalie's face looked heartbroken as if she went through something like what I have been through, Alice has tears coming down her face and the guy's were trying to hold the tears in.

"Well all of you wanted to know right so there but you can't tell anyone it's our secret ok." Alice wiped her tears off and then gave me a hug. She wouldn't let go.

"umm….Alice you can let go now ." she let go of me

"Well I think this game is over lets all go to sleep it's pasted 2:30. Bella you can sleep in the guest room and I will lend you some night clothes, and I am so sorry, I mean we are all sorry for what happened to you."

"It's ok, just don't tell anyone please I don't want the whole school to know about …this I trust all of you with my secret it means a lot to me." Then Alice grabbed me by my hand to lead me to her room and she lends me some of her night clothes. I walked to the bathroom and changed. Alice was waiting outside of the bathroom and guided me to the guest room. When she left I heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in."

"Yeah, sure."

Edward point of view

after Bella and Alice left I went straight to my room and I started to think to myself When Bella told us her story it broke my heart. Who would do something to a poor innocent girl? I wanted to kill this Ricky person. How dare he hurt my Bella like that? So that's why she ran away tonight, she thought that I was going to do something bad to her I really didn't mean it. Good thing I didn't tell her my name when we were dancing. I have to make it up to her this can't happen to her again. I love her I need to show her how much I love her without hurting her and knowing that she can trust me, but how will I do it I got it I know exactly what I am going to do.

Bella's point of view

someone knocked on my door.

"Can I come in." it was Rosalie  
**(A.N I bet you didn't see that coming.)  
**

"Yeah, sure." Rosalie walked to the side of the bed. I sat up to listen. I really didn't know what to say I wonder what she was going to say to me.

"Hey I am sorry for what happened to you. I have to tell you something it's personal also I haven't even told Emmett. So do you want to hear my story?"

This sounded really important.

"Ok."

"Well Bella my story is somewhat different to your story. I was raped also, by my mom's boyfriend his name was Royce King. I was 9 years. My mom was going to get married in just weeks to him. My mom loved to drink; she would always pass out on the table. Then Royce would sneak in my room and rape me. When he didn't get his way he would beat me. I tried to tell my mom but she wouldn't believe me. So the next day I got some clothes and I said my goodbye to jasper but then he didn't want to stay at our house anymore so he got his stuff together and we ran away then jasper and I found Dr. Carlisle Cullen and he took us both in I never told Jasper that I was raped I told him that I just didn't want to live this life anymore. It would mean a lot to me if you didn't tell anyone about this."

"I would never tell anyone your secret if safe with me I am sorry for what happened to you." I fell so sorry for her. At least we have something in common. Right.

"I think we should get some sleep its 3:00 a.m." Rosalie said while turning off the lights and shutting the door. I kept thinking to myself at least I know someone that knows what I am going through. I had a really long day. I finally closed my eyes and got some sleep.

When I woke up in the morning I smelt breakfast I walked down stairs no one was up except Edward I never knew he can cook.  
"Good morning you are up early. I was making some breakfast everyone will come down in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1." When Edward was counting down I heard really loud footsteps coming from the stairs, it was Emmett.

"I will have 7 pancakes .Eddie" damn how much can Emmett eat. He's already big as it is let's not push it.

"Edward do you need help with any cooking?"

"No I got this." then he kept making even more food then more footsteps came down it was Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and behind them were Esme and Carlisle.

"How did you sleep Bella?" Alice said

"I slept very well."I was looking at Rosalie and she smiled back everyone was looking at us weird.

"So Bella lets go shopping today."Alice said. I hate shopping but it would get my mind off of things.

" umm sure but I have to go to my house first to tell my dad and I think he will say yes, and he's going fishing today, so he wouldn't want to leave me alone all by myself."

Once we finished breakfast Alice made everyone come besides esme and Carlisle go to the mall they would meet Alice and I at the mall in 1 hour.

"You ready bella." Alice said she was so happy and I was to but why does it have to be shopping.

"Yeah just promise me nothing to expensive."

"I don't know if I can keep that promise."

**( authors note oh my gosh this has nothing to do with the story but I saw 2 clips from new moon at comic con on youtube they were so cool …….anyways I hope you like this chapter it took me a long time. Thank you for all the comments that you all left me. So please comment/review add me to story alerts idk but I will try to update soon.)**

-ivette

(let the music set you free) l.t.m.s.y.f 


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hey hey people well I know I haven't updated in so long and I have gotten a lot of story alerts but not that many reviews it makes me sad. Well I will write this next chapter and if I don't get reviews I just not even but the best part of the story, in my story, and I really hope you will like this chapter. oh my gosh I totally forgot my inspiration for the last chapter for Rosalie's story was a song called " Runaway love by Ludicris and Mary j. bilge" you have to listen to this song it's mostly the first verse it is such a sad song…….well here's the next chapter. I hope you will like it.)**

**i don't own twilight**

**-ivette**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

bella's point of view

once Alice and I got to the mall we meet with everyone else Rosalie joined me and Alice we went to at least 20 stores we were there for about 6 hours .

"Oh come on Bella just try this one please for me."

"You always say that whenever you want me to try something that is too expensive but I have to admit that this dress is really cute."

it was a Betsey Johnson royal blue battenburg lace party dress (a.n dress on profile)

it was strapless and it had a really dark pink, and it had royal blue fabric over it. It went down to my mid thigh it looked really short on me while I tried it on. I loved it thought I looked beautiful for once.

"ok I am ready."I unlocked the door and I walked out the dressing room, and I turned to alice and rose their jaws dropped . That was a good thing right.

"Ohmygoshbellayoulookhotinthisdresswehavetogetitforyoulikenow" Alice was so fast I have no idea what she said

"Wait up pixie talk to me at human speed please."

"I said oh my gosh Bella you look hot in this dress we have to get it for you like now. There are you happy. If you let me get you this we can leave the mall. It's your choice."

I had to think a little bit

"Ok fine you can get me the dress I just want to get out of here." I am never coming here again with Alice and Rosalie ever.

When we went to pay for the dress and all the other stuff that they got, I put my iPod on and I listened to _4ever by the veronicas _because honestly I really don't want to listen to what the price is.

It was a nice thing that they did but it wasn't necessary I have enough clothes already but it turns out that Alice got me even more clothing that I really didn't want. What am I going to do with that pixie?

We finally came back to the Cullen's house, we at least had 30 or more bags in our hands ,and 20 still to come in the car and that was only Alice's part of the shopping trip we had to call the guys because no way on earth we are going to cram 70 or more bags in one car . Once we unloaded all the bags we had to put them all away. This is the best day ever .not

"Alice why did you buy me all this clothing I don't even need it?" I said because she should have a good reason to buy all of these clothes for me.

"Oh that's because so Edward would notice you, yes you do need all of this clothing because I say so also because who never knows what will happen in the near future."

"Why would I want Edwards attention in the first place he has a girlfriend Alice and I don't want his attention."

Where was Alice going with this? Edward is cute. His eyes are like emeralds and I love his bronze hair I love how it's all messy and you can run your fingers through it .ohmigosh Bella snap out of it he flirted with you when he has a girlfriend Tanya remember. What the hell am I saying? I don't like him, I don't like him, and I don't like him. Ok maybe I do like him

"ummm hello earth to Bella what are you thinking about. You're not thinking about my brother are you?" she's on to me.

"Um no… maybe….. Ok yes I am thinking about your brother." I had to confess no way I was going to win against Alice.

"I thought so what do you think about him I want details."

"Ok Alice but you can't tell anybody and Edward can't find out. ---

**Edwards point of view**

I had to call Alice to let her know that if she's going to eat dinner. The door was slightly open so I wanted to listen on the conversation.

"Ok Alice but you can't tell anybody and Edward can't find out." What would Bella not want me to find out?

"I think he is freaking gourgous, I love his bronze hair and his green eyes that look like emeralds, I love his smile and most important I love him even thought I try to act as if I am not interested I totally am."

WOW that's what she thinks of me and most importantly she LOVES me.

"I knew you would come around one day you to are a match made in heaven." Typical Alice  
I waited at least two minutes to knock on the door

"hey Alice, hey bella my mom is wondering if you are coming to dinner."

" I am kind of hungry from shopping all day and sorting out all of alice's clothes." Bella said while rubbing her stomach.

I feel like the luckiest person in the world I can't believe my bella loves me I can't stop smiling at all. At dinner esme made the best spaghetti ever made. Emmett and I started a conversation same as bella and alice as well as esme and Carlisle then I heard a

"come on bella please sleepover you know you want to and Ill even call Rosalie and jasper to come." Please say yes.

"Sure Alice but that's only because I can't get away with it."

" Hell yeah I just hope this sleepover is better than the last time when bella told us her big secret to use." Stupid stupid Emmett I looked at bella first she smiled then she had water in her eyes I just want to go over there and hug her I really don't want her to cry.

"What secret bella?" esem said

just then bella got out of her seat and had tears coming down and she started to run to the bathroom.

"Nice one Emmett now she is not going to come and stay over your really stupid you knows how hard it is for her to think about how she was raped." I said with so much hate in my voice I just want to kill him just for making my bella sad.

"oh my, that poor thing I should have never even asked I am going to see if she is ok ." esme said dashing to the bathroom. I wonder what's going through bellas head right now.

**Bella's point of view  
**

I couldn't take it I really don't like talking about my past in front of people  
so I run up to the bathroom and I cried my heart out then I heard esme's voice I feel horrible now that I made her feel horrible to bring up the conversation

_knock, knock, knock_

"Bella, sweetie I am sorry for all the pain I have caused on you I never knew so I was curious please forgive me."I opened the door and I saw her face she looked hurt.

"oh no its fine it's just really hard for me just to get through it all, and I forgive you just a question and I took it to another level I am the one who should be sorry and if you don't mind I would like to stay for the night, I am really tired. I think Charlie would understand for me spending the night. _"_"you can sleep in the guest, but for now let's go and tell everyone that you are okay and after that you can head on and go to sleep." When we walked back to the dinner table Emmett looked the most sorry out of the all

"Bella if fine now, Alice would you give Bella some nightclothes."

"Yeah sure lets go." She grabbed me by my hands and then let go when we went the stairs the second she let go I fell and hit my head.

"I am such a klutz." I said while rubbing my hands on my head.

"Bella are you okay." She was already at the top of the stairs

"Yeah everything is ………..perfect."

"this time try not to hit yourself or fall."I got up and I finally got some nightclothes they were new form _Victoria's secret_ they were aqua totally showing cleavage and had flower patterns with lace and boyshorts. **(a.n: outfit on profile**)"Alice I think this is very short I don't think I should wear this." Why does she do this to me?

"Don't even complain you know you're not going to win." She has a point there.

"Yeah you're right I don't even know why I try, thanks for the clothes. Goodnight Alice."

when I walked to the guest room, I started to hear piano I followed the sound of it and it was breathe me by sia but instrumental version. I opened the door and it was Edward I guess he never heard me come in. I started to sing the lyrics in my head when he played that last chord it was so beautiful so I walked silently behind him.

"You know you are really good at piano I never knew you could play."I said while playing random chords.

"Wow Bella you look very beautiful. Blue is a nice color on you. And thank you the only reason why I am playing this is because at the masquerade we had I danced with the most beautiful girl there, and I can't stop thinking about her. She had a half moon shape mask with silver and baby blue beads on it, and she started to sing breath me, and she has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard in my life. But I couldn't hear what her name is through the music, but something weird happened I tried to take her up stairs to show her my piano and she ran away and now I can't stop thinking about her." I danced with Edward that night and he can't stop thinking about me. Should I tell him that that girl is me I don't know what to say?

**Edward's point of view**

Bella looks so sexy in tough's nightclothes I should tell her about that night at the party. I don't want to make her mad about anything so I have to say I didn't hear her name"You know you are really good at piano I never knew you could play." she said while playing random chords. Here it goes.

"Wow Bella you look very beautiful. Blue is a nice color on you. And thank you the only reason why I am playing this is because at the masquerade we had I danced with the most beautiful girl there, and I can't stop thinking about her". Which was true I can't stop thinking about Bella I just love her to much.

"She had a half moon shape mask with silver and baby blue beads on it, and she started to sing breath me, and she has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard in my life. But I couldn't hear what her name is through the music." That was such a lie  
"but something weird happened I tried to take her up stairs to show her my piano and she ran away and now I can't stop thinking about her."

"She looks just like you but I really couldn't tell by the mask."I said while looking in her beautiful eyes.

"Really. Well keep dreaming Edward, I think I should get some sleep. If you don't mind." She said wile rubbing her eyes. I still can't believe that she is playing hard to get. I thought that she would confess that she loves me.

**

* * *

**

**well that's the chapter. I know I haven't written in a long time. I really need your help I am really stuck on how Edward should tell bella that he loves her (I know it sound stupid but I am just stuck ok) how should I write it well I need your ideas. Please, please, please review ond or add me to your favorite stories.  
well I just would like to thank :  
kimicullen1721  
RissaCullen-TeamEdward  
F21496  
Windows of the World  
prolog08  
MIfan01  
DaisyInTheField  
liz3392  
nikkielynn  
djamelal  
twilightgirly13 ivette**

**(thanks to all mostly to twilightgirly13 my bff and DaisyInTheField because I love her stories and she is such a great writer you have to read her stories.)**

**I will try to update soon until I get your ideas**

**-ivette**


End file.
